The Silence of a Falling Star
by wewritten
Summary: Never stop dreaming, for your dreams and hopes are what keep you going. Follow the stars, and you'll find the galaxy. Super mega crossover of doom. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

_**~Prologue**_

Twilight. It's the time of day when everything seems to pause, if only for a few moments. It's the time of day when everything changes.

Shawn sat in the grass, a soft wind blowing through his short black hair. He looked up at the black sky, wondering where the stars were. It wasn't often that you couldn't see the stars, and it made Shawn anxious. He wasn't used to the darkness. He wasn't exactly scared of it, but darkness didn't hold nice memories for the small boy.

Suddenly there was a tiny white light in the sky, and Shawn gasped. But as soon as it appeared, it disappeared again. With a defeated sigh, the little boy let himself fall back in the grass, closing his ice-blue eyes.

"Dun' worry, kid. It'll come back," a deep voice said. Shawn cracked one eye open, and saw a tall man. He wasn't really thin, but everything was muscle. His face was covered with scars, as were his arms and legs. His short blonde hair was messy, and his green eyes looked tired.

"What do you mean, Master?" Shawn asked, sitting up as his master sat down next to him.

"Just as I said. It's not a star, like you might've thought. It's a space ship."

"A space ship?"

"Yeah," Master said, while stuffing a cigarette in his mouth but not lighting it. "A space ship with space pirates. Not people you want to get involved with. Though the adventurous life is kind of tempting."

Shawn nodded in understanding. _Space pirates..._ It certainly had a nice ring to it. "But isn't this life adventurous, too?" he asked curiously.

Master shrugged. "I guess. It's not exactly a life people would _kill_ for... He he," he laughed bitterly at his own joke. Being an assassin for most of his life certainly made Master a bitter old man, Shawn thought.

"Do you..." Shawn hesitated. "Do you think I could become a space pirate?" He glanced at his master carefully, not daring to look him in the eye fully.

"Why'd you wanna be a space pirate? You're mine," Master stated in a calm voice, though Shawn could easily pick out the possessiveness.

"I know, I was just wondering," he said quietly, while he continued to search for stars in the black night sky.

_Someday._

* * *

><p>First of all I'd like to say this shit is <strong>old<strong>. As in, I wrote this ages ago (seriously, I started this back in early 2010... Holy shit I'm old) and then left it gathering dust on my hard drive . I didn't get that far, but I still like it, so I figured I'd put it out there. I've been a lazy mofo though and haven't really checked for spelling/grammar mistakes, so... Tell me if you find any.

**Disclaimer: **my OC's are mine, but the rest belongs to their respective owners.


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Chapter 1**_

He didn't remember how long it had been. It felt like months, maybe even years, though he was quite sure it hadn't been that long. Roxas sighed as his stomach grumbled. He didn't even remember the last time he ate.

Closing his sky-blue eyes, he recalled the sad events that occurred that faithful night. He was just watching the sunset with his girlfriend, Olette, when it happened. The feared space pirates landed on Sunset Hill that evening and took them. Roxas remembered Olette's screams and shouts of protest, and then everything went black. When he regained consciousness again, the awful smell of rum and cigarette smoke hit him, and he found his wrists were chained above his head.

Every now and then an unhealthy looking man entered the dark room Roxas resided in to give him some water and sometimes even to feed him.

The only other thing Roxas found worth remembering was that he stopped counting the days on day eight.

* * *

><p>It was a sunny and warm day, and there was a soft breeze that made it just better to be outside.<p>

Not that the crew of the airship noticed any of this, since a certain someone forgot to smear the ladder to the rooftop with oil.

It was quite popular under the sky pirates to sit on the roof of their ships with nice weather. It was quite simple, too. The only thing that had to be done was push a button for the auto-pilot mode. And of course limit the speed. It would be a shame to loose half the crew because the airship flew too fast. It just wasn't worth the effort to find new crew members.

Sitting on the rooftop was a very popular and loved feat under the sky pirates. A feat the ones living on the _Namarnica _couldn't afford right when they most wanted it.

And it frustrated the crew.

A short boy with short brown hair and blazing brown eyes stomped through the hallways, determined to find the crew member who screwed up. But when he turned a corner he suddenly bumped into someone.

"Those shoes are too big on ya, ya know?" the man said grumpily, blonde hair messy and cigarette sticking out of his mouth.

"I'm your Captain, show some respect!" the small boy said with a surprisingly deep voice. "And haven't I told you _not _to smoke inside?"

The taller man shrugged. "Axel does it. Besides, someone forgot to smear the fucking ladder."

"So, if Axel were to jump off this ship, would you do so too?" the short captain asked, raising one eyebrow questionably and deciding to let the comment about the ladder slip. It was old news anyway.

The blonde man seemed to think for a bit and then shook his head. "Probably not, I kind of like it here."

"You're impossible, Cid."

"I know, Cap'n." Cid saluted the brunette and took off, probably planning to smoke in his room.

* * *

><p>"Get up," a stern voice ordered. Roxas groaned in protest, not wanting to wake up just yet, but then he was rudely slapped across his cheek. "I said, <em>get up<em>!"

Roxas, immediately awake from the heavy force, looked up at the abusive man. He was tall and he looked very strong. He had long, black dreadlocks and intimidating sideburns. It certainly wasn't the same weak man who fed him every once in a while.

The man impatiently unlocked the chains on Roxas' wrists and when the boy was free he grabbed a handful of his hair. "The Captain wants to see you," he said grumpily, while dragging the blonde with him. Roxas wanted to scream, the dragging hurt his scalp, but he didn't want to give the man the satisfaction.

"Personally," the man continued to complain, "I don't see why he wants to see you. Or why we took you with us in the first place. It just doesn't make sense. We should've killed you along with that chick. But no, of course the Captain has some sort of plan he doesn't tell us about. Sometimes I just don't understand why he has us as crew around for..."

For Roxas it felt like time stood still for a few moments. 'Should've killed you _along with the chick _'… Did the man mean Olette? It couldn't be! They couldn't have killed her. Not her. She didn't do anything wrong.

"You... you killed her?" Roxas whispered, completely forgetting the pain in his head from the dragging. He had to know if it was her.

The man shrugged. "Depends on who you're talking about. The Captain had us kill one chick with brown hair. That's all I know. I wasn't there. Does that satisfy you?" The tall man smirked.

Roxas didn't talk to the man after that. He just let himself be dragged around the ship and though he heard the ramblings and complaints of his captivator, he didn't listen. All he could think about was why they would kill Olette, and not him too. Why they took him. And somewhere, in the far back of his mind, he wondered why this man complained so much about his captain. Roxas thought it was common to worship your captain, your master. The one you worked for. Well, maybe not worship, but he thought that you at least had enough respect for them not to complain about them behind their back.

The black haired man, though, thought differently.

* * *

><p>"Demyx!" a deep voice shouted through the airship. It was a shout of someone who wanted answers, and they wanted them now. Demyx didn't like it when someone yelled at him, he always tried to please everyone so that it wouldn't happen. But sometimes, times like these, someone had to yell at him. It was something it had to be done to keep him alert. But the mohawk haired boy still didn't like it.<p>

So with a little fear and a lot of spasms, Demyx made his way to the Captains Hut. He knew what he had done, or rather, didn't. It wasn't his fault that he got distracted and forgot smearing the ladder! It happened to the best.

With that speech in mind, Demyx felt a little more assured and a little less scared.

When he arrived at the residence of the Captain, he gulped nervously before knocking. The last time he set foot in the Captains office, his ears had hurt for a week because of the loud shouts the Captain could produce. He could make so much noise for someone so small.

"Come inside, Demyx," the Captain said calmly. But Demyx knew. He knew it was just a disguise to make him feel calm, and then the Captain would attack and destroy him. It was a smart tactic, one Demyx came best buddies with in the three years he lived on the _Namarnica_. But it still worked. And they both knew it.

"So Demyx," the short man said quietly. "Do you know what you have done?"

"Yes sir," Demyx whispered. Anytime now...

"And do you know that most of the crew are on my back now for not being able to go outside?" he asked, still as calm as ever.

Demyx nodded. "I heard, sir."

"And do you realize," the Captain's voice dropped a few octaves, making his voice dangerously low, and he leaned forward a bit. "That I have to make an unnecessary stop on the next island because of those stupid laws that say you have to have so much fresh air while traveling by airship? A stop that easily could've been avoided..."

Demyx gulped, but nodded.

The Captain nodded too, noticing the look of utter guilt in Demyx' eyes. It was kind of sad, really. "Alright then," he sighed. Demyx looked up, surprise written all over his face. "Just smear the damn ladder now then. Better late than never."

"Wait, just like that?" Demyx asked with wide eyes. He just couldn't believe it.

"Yes, Demyx. And now hurry before I change my mind," the brunette said, while waving his hand in a dismissive manner.

"Aye aye, Captain Leslaw!" Demyx jumped out of the chair he had been sitting in and gave his captain a two fingered salute. Just before he opened the door the Captain added, "And don't forget it next time, or there _will _be consequences."

"He he," Demyx laughed nervously and he scratched the back of his neck. "S-sure thing, Cap!" He then made his way out of the office as fast as he could.

"Stupid boy," Leslaw sighed, but he couldn't keep the small smile from his face.

* * *

><p>Roxas was thrown into yet another dark room, but it smelled even worse in there. He wasn't chained, so he figured that meant they would let him out sooner or later.<p>

The black haired man – who Roxas later learned was named Xaldin – had complained all the way to the new room. Captain this, Captain that. Roxas couldn't stand it. If Xaldin disliked his Captain so much, why didn't he just tell him so? Or quit the crew, even. It didn't make sense.

Just as Roxas closed his eyes and started to relax his muscles, the door opened, making a creaking sound. A young girl stepped inside. She was about his age, Roxas guessed, and she was pretty. She had shoulder length black hair and big blue eyes, a small smile tugging on her lips.

"Hello, Roxas," she said sweetly, almost too sweet. She sat down on the dirty ground, straightening out her black trench coat. "I believe we need to talk."

Roxas looked at her with suspicion written all over his face. "How do you know my name?" he asked after a long silence. The girl laughed lightly. It sounded nice.

"Oh, I think everyone knows your name around here," she said knowingly, but Roxas noticed her expression grow bitter for a second. She recovered fast, though, and her sweet smile was back in place. "You are... famous."

"Are you the captain?" Roxas asked. Xaldin had said that the Captain wanted to to talk to him, after all. But the black haired girl laughed.

"No, no I'm not. I am just the Captain's assistant. He decided it was better if I talked to you, for whatever reason. He probably just had a lazy moment and didn't feel like getting up."

Roxas frowned. Some captain he was... He suddenly understood a little about Xaldin's complaints. He looked the girl over again, and he was surprised at how blue her eyes were. They were almost as blue as his, though her eyes had a somewhat cold edge over them. It gave Roxas goosebumps.

"My name is Xion," the girl said with an uninterested tone. It was like she didn't really want to introduce herself, but did it anyway to be formal. "And I'm going to tell you about your role in all this."

"What's 'all this'?" Roxas asked. He didn't like all the secrets and things he wasn't being told. Roxas liked to know what was happening. Roxas liked facts.

"That is not for me to tell you. Not now, at least. I can only tell you what you have to do now," Xion said mysteriously. "Any questions before I begin my explanation? I do not like interruptions." She waited patiently for Roxas to think if he had any questions. Roxas had a lot, but he doubted she'd answer any of it. There was one question he thought she would answer, but he was a little afraid. What if the answer was an answer he didn't want to hear?

"Olette... Is she still alive?" he whispered. He looked up at Xion pleadingly, begging her to answer him. The pretty girl sighed and closed her eyes for a second.

"That is not for me to answer, Roxas," she said quietly. She opened her blue eyes, and to Roxas' surprise, they looked sad. "But you will learn with time. Now, if there is nothing else..."

"It won't matter how many questions I'm going to ask you." It wasn't a question. "You're just going to keep me in the dark anyway. No matter what." Roxas' voice nearly broke at the end, but he kept it together. He didn't want to cry in front of her. He didn't want to show how weak he was, or how much Olette had meant to him.

"It is alright to cry, Roxas," Xion whispered, as if she just read his mind. "No one cares."

Roxas didn't know if that was supposed to be good or not. Did no one care about him or did no one care that he had to cry? Ever since he had been kidnapped, nothing made sense anymore. Everything confused him. It gave Roxas a headache, and he was sick of it.

"So if you are done with the little conflict in you head, do you care to listen to my explanation?" When Roxas looked up, Xion's eyes were cold again. He wondered if any of her emotions were real, if she didn't fake anything. He seriously doubted it.

But he nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"Right. Roxas, as soon as the sun goes down, someone will come here to get you. His name is Xaldin, I believe you have met him already." Roxas nodded again. "Xaldin will take you to the deck of the ship. There, you will pretend to start a rebellion. Xaldin's weak point are his legs. Kick him there, if you wish."

Roxas was confused. "Why am I going to rebel against him? Have you seen how huge he is?! And how small I am? There's no way I'm able to beat him! There's no way I-"

"-Silence!" Xion yelled. Roxas, startled, immediately shut his mouth. "Better. Now, you don't need to know the reasons, Roxas. You just have to trust me when I say-"

"-Trust you? Trust you?! Do you seriously mean that? Why should I trust you? You won't even answer me, you've given me no reason at all to trust you. So I won't."

"Roxas," Xion said calmly. It was almost scary, as calm as she sounded. "Didn't I tell you I do not appreciate interruptions?"

"I guess, but-"

"-I think you should stop interrupting me then, Roxas. I have been very patient with you, and my patience is wearing out. I know I have not given you much reason to trust me, but I want you to anyway. If you decide not to, then you will face something even worse than death."

"What is worse than death?" Roxas asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"Do you really want me to tell you?" Xion asked in a dangerously low voice. Roxas gulped and shook his head.

"I-I don't think so... Never mind me. I won't interrupt anymore."

"Good boy," the short girl smiled. Was she bi-polar or something? "Where were we?" She tapped her chin while she thought. "I remember! You just have to kick him in his legs, then Xaldin will most certainly go down. No one knows why, but his shins are terribly sensitive. Use this knowledge," the raven haired girl ordered. "As soon as Xaldin is down, I want to you to run to the upper deck. I will be waiting there with a smaller ship. You will take your leave with it, and you will begin your search for the airship _Namarnica_. The captain of that ship still owes us...

"When you have found them, you will pretend to be on their side, and bring them to us. They are sky pirates, and we are space pirates. There is a difference. You have to think of a reason for the captain to become a space pirate. He will not be easy, but I am sure you can do it." Xion thought for a little more and then nodded. "That was about it, I think."

"And what if I just take off with the smaller ship? Or if I betray you?" Roxas spat. He was all in for escaping this horrible place, but he didn't like to pretend he was someone's friend when he really was not.

Xion smirked in the most evil way, and Roxas shivered. "Then we will kill Olette."

* * *

><p>First of all I'd like to say this shit is <strong>old<strong>. As in, I wrote this ages ago (seriously, I started this back in early 2010... Holy shit I'm old) and then left it gathering dust on my hard drive . I didn't get that far, but I still like it, so I figured I'd put it out there. I've been a lazy mofo though and haven't really checked for spelling/grammar mistakes, so... Tell me if you find any.

**Disclaimer: **my OC's are mine, but the rest belongs to their respective owners.


	3. Chapter 3

_**~Chapter 2**_

Is it done?"

"Y-yes, Master," a raven haired girl stuttered, not looking the man in the eye.

"Good puppet," the man chuckled. "Now, how about you come sit with me for a bit..."

* * *

><p>"So, are ya mute or somethin'?" a tall man asked. He had tanned skin and green eyes, that looked tired. His brown hair came somewhere down his shoulders and his blue coat looked like it had seen better days. Link didn't know if he liked the man yet, but he nodded. The man 'ah'd, then thought for a second.<p>

"So... you can't talk?" Link wanted to slap himself, but that would look a little weird, so he did it mentally. The blonde nodded anyway, though he was sure the man was just asking him to mock him.

"Aha. So... could you tell me your name?" This time, Link really did slap himself. No, of course he couldn't! The man laughed, though, and grabbed a little piece of paper and a pen out of his torn coat. "No worries, kid, I came prepared!" He handed the paper to Link and while he waited for the blonde to write his name down he introduced himself, "I'm Linebeck. You can call me Captain, too. I prefer Captain, really. It gives this sort of... vibe, you know? Makes me feel powerful. I actually own a boat, and- What's that?" While Captain Linebeck was rambling on about himself Link had written his name on the paper and right now he was poking the Captain.

"Link, huh? A bit of a weird name, eh?" Linebeck chuckled. Link scowled. _As if Linebeck isn't... _

"But Link, my dear pal," Linebeck threw his arm around Link's shoulders. The blonde boy found it a little uncomfortable. "How 'bout I let you join me crew, eh? I'm sure you would like that. Sailing the seas..." the tall man looked in the distance, a dreamy look in his eyes. "But," he suddenly said, snapping back from his day dreams. "Whaddya say, huh? Do you want to join?" Link quickly shook his head. "Great! I'll be picking ya up in an hour. Be ready!" Linebeck quickly took off, not even saying goodbye.

_Did he just ignore me shaking my head? _Link thought. He scowled. There was no way he was going to go with that guy.

But he started packing his personal possessions anyway.

* * *

><p>Dimitri Lachance was a very successful man. He had won a lot of money through gambling, and there were a lot of women who wanted to please him. Life was good for Dimitri Lachance.<p>

Tonight there was a formal party in the mansion of the Richelieu, a wealthy and powerful family who practically controlled the city. Mr and Mrs Richelieu had a beautiful daughter; Célestine. She had long honey blonde hair, that seemed gold when the sun shone on it. Her big hazel eyes were always smiling and she was friendly toward everyone. She often accompanied her father when he went out to gamble for a bit, and that was when Dimitri had met her.

It was love at first sight.

Dimitri was thrilled to find a mint envelope on his desk the other morning. It was an invitation to the party, and that meant he would see Célestine again. He made sure his best suit was prepared and that his most beautiful car was perfectly clean. He wanted to make a good impression on Mr and Mrs Richelieu after all.

After a hectic day of preparations, it was finally time to go. Dimitri Lachance sat in the back of his car, checking one last time if his hair looked good. He waited impatiently for his chauffeur, Albert. Albert was an old man who had served Dimitri for a long time. He was very loyal and always gave his honest opinion on things. Dimitri didn't know what he'd do without his old servant.

"You look absolutely stunning, sir Lachance," Albert said with a small smile while he got in the front of the car. "I am sure miss Célestine will think so, too."

"Thank you, Albert," Dimitri sighed. "I just wish I wasn't so nervous." He chuckled awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck. Albert laughed.

"That's how love works, sir," the old servant stated.

Dimitri shrugged and looked out of the window. "I guess."

They fell in a comfortable silence. Dimitri looked out of the window, fascinated by the beauty of the French landscape. Soon the road turned into a dirt road, and the trees made it look a lot darker then it actually was. Dimitri didn't really like the woods. It made him feel trapped. It was suffocating.

"Oh my God!" Albert suddenly gasped. He quickly hit the brake and at the same moment it began raining heavily.

"Albert, what's wrong?!" Dimitri screamed. He knew Albert wouldn't do something like this without a good reason.

"There's someone on the road," the old man whispered. "It looks like they had an accident..."

Dimitri gulped. "W-we have to ask them if they're okay."

"I'll get out, sir. You don't want to soak your suit." Albert said, and Dimitri nodded. As Albert stepped out of the car, he noticed an unusual chill. Albert shuddered but continued to walk towards the person on the ground. He soon noticed there were two people, two men, and that one of them was shaking the other one.

"No! Don't leave me! You... you c-can't!" the smaller boy cried. He held the body of the taller man tightly. It was a rather sad display, Albert thought.

"Sir!" he yelled. "Are you alright?"

The small boy looked up, big blue eyes wide and wet and his brown hair stuck to his face. "Oh thank God!" he exclaimed, obviously relieved. "Please help us, mister! M-my companion... he's not moving!"

Albert's heartbeat quickened as he quickly made his way to the pair. He felt the pulse of the man on the ground, and he sighed in defeat. "There is no pulse. I am afraid there's nothing I can do to help him." Albert placed a hand on the boy's shoulder sympathetically, trying to comfort him.

"Oh, that's quite alright, mister," the boy said darkly, to Albert's surprise. "You see, Luxord here doesn't have a heartbeat."

The old servant barely had time to register anything the small boy had said. Suddenly someone grabbed him by his hair and he felt a stinging pain in the side of his neck. It was only seconds before he lost consciousness.

"You didn't kill him?" the brunette asked with one raised eyebrow. The taller man shook his head, wiping off the blood around his mouth.

"He might be of some use."

"But he is, like, old. How can he be of any use to you?"

"You'll learn with time, Sora," Luxord said. "Now, where is that cheating bastard..."

* * *

><p>"Where do you think were we're going?" a redhead asked to no one in particular. He and the rest of the crew of the <em>Namarnica <em>sat in, what they called, the lounge. It was actually some sort of storage room that the Captain didn't really use, and he also didn't know that his crew used it as a place to hide when they weren't doing their work.

"Like hell we know," Cid said grumpily, cigarette still hanging out of his mouth. "It would be nice if he told us, though." Everyone nodded.

"Maybe he's going to dump us in the ocean!" Demyx said dramatically. The redhead sighed.

"If he's going to dump anyone it's going to be you. Only you. There's no way he'd dump us too. He said it himself, it's just too much of an effort to find a new crew."

Demyx pouted. "Aw Axel, you're so mean."

"You know it, baby," Axel smirked, his acid green eyes shining brightly.

"Maybe we should just ask him," one of the other crew members offered. "I'm sure if we let the right person ask it, he will answer. He's not one for secrets."

Cid shrugged. "If he wanted us to know, he would've already told us. It's no use. We'll just have to go with it."

"We sure have a weird Captain," Demyx sighed.

Somewhere in the airship, the Captain sneezed.

* * *

><p>The rain made it impossible for Dimitri to watch what was happening. He couldn't hear anything either. Albert was taking really long. Dimitri began to worry, and right when he wanted to open his door to check upon his loyal servant, the front door opened.<p>

"God, Albert, I thought you wouldn't come back anymore," Dimitri said, the relieve very evident in his voice.

"He's not," a voice in the front chuckled. Dimitri froze. What was happening?

"Who are you?" he demanded. "Where's Albert?"

The man in the front laughed lightly. It sounded bitter and a little amused. "The old man, Albert, you don't have to worry about him anymore. He's not your concern. As for who I am, I think you know." The man turned around in his seat, flashing the trembling Dimitri a dangerous smirk, showing his sharp fangs.

"Y-you're the one I gambled with, three days ago," Dimitri said quietly. "I won, and you were pissed and you threw your drink at me."

The blonde nodded. "That's correct. You cheated."

"I did not cheat!" Dimitri gasped. "I'm not a cheater. It wouldn't feel right to have so much money if I cheated."

"Say whatever you will, it's not going to save you. You were a dead man ever since the moment you won from me," the tall man said, his voice dropping a couple of octaves. "And right now," he whispered dangerously, "I'm going to take my money back." He moved slowly, sliding in the back of the car next to Dimitri. The blonde gently touched his cheek, then suddenly slapped it.

The door opened. "Luxord, stop playing with your food." The new voice sounded bored.

"F-food...?!" Dimitri whimpered.

Luxord sighed. "Do you have to ruin everything for me, Sora?"

The brunette chuckled evilly. "Just kill him already, Lux."

"Will do," Luxord said casually.

Dimitri didn't know what to think, what to do. He wanted to run, he wanted to escape, but his body wouldn't respond. He was trapped. He would never see Célestine again, he would never enjoy his good life again. He was going to die here. Killed by a vampire. Not exactly the heroic death Dimitri had imagined so many times before.

As the successful French man felt a stinging pain in the side of his neck, his whole word went black.

* * *

><p>Link had been waiting on the docks for over two hours already. He silently wondered if that Linebeck fellow was even going to show his sorry ass. But Link wasn't one to judge too hasty. Maybe the tall man had just a bad sense of time.<p>

The blonde boy thought about what kind of boat the captain had. He was even more curious for the rest of the crew. He just hoped he could get along with them. He wasn't exactly a social guy. Sure, he was really nice, and everyone liked him, but his inability to talk was getting a bit in the way when he met new people.

Just as Link pondered about how he was going to communicate successfully, Linebeck came running up de docks. When the lanky man saw the young boy, he waved in a enthusiastic manner, and he wore a bright grin on his face. His eyes seemed to sparkle a little in excitement, and right when he stood before Link, he stopped his running.

_You're late_, Link mouthed with a scowl. Linebeck laughed awkwardly, and scratched the back of his head.

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry 'bout that," he grinned. "But there was more preparation to do then I had anticipated." The captain looked at the little blonde fellow, and then at his small bag with possessions. He nearly screamed. "That's _all _you're takin', mate? You sure 'bout that? We're gonna travel for quite some time, you know."

Link shrugged, and grabbed his bag, waiting for the annoying captain to show him the way to his ship. He just hoped the crew wasn't as insane as its captain, because God knew Link would turn around on his heels and run for his life.

* * *

><p>Rabanastre was a city full of life. It always had been like that, and that's why Zegram had loved it so much. And that was saying something, because Zegram didn't love things. He did feel a strong like for money and fighting with his sword, but he didn't know anything called 'love'.<p>

Zegram visited the large city quite frequently. They had a few of the best blacksmiths, and the best places to get food. The people were generally really nice, at least, if you knew in which area to look. But right now, the eye-patched man wasn't in this lovely city to make friends. He never came to make friends anyway, but he wasn't even here to enjoy the liveliness of it all. Zegram was here on business. He hadn't heard much about the job he was going to get, which made him a little anxious. But the price they offered was huge, and for the right amount of money, Zegram would do anything.

* * *

><p>Link cursed his life. He wanted to jump off the boat, drown, go to hell, be spat out, and be stamped on, rather than being where he was one more minute. Seconds, worked, too.<p>

The mute boy felt betrayed. Not only did he learn that captain Linebeck was a coward, he also learned that the tall man was a liar. He had a boat, yes. A small one, which upon thinking about it now, Link should've known wasn't big enough to carry a crew. Which it didn't, of course. The poor thing would sink if it would carry a decent crew, that's how small the 'ship' was.

Link was not amused. He had been lied to, by someone he had only met today, by someone who he thought looked weird and suspicious. He wanted to slap himself for being so stupid, but deciding that would look really weird, he slammed his fist on the wall instead. He wanted to curse, he wanted swear his lungs out. These were the times where the blonde boy really regretted being mute.

"Aw, c'mon! It's not that bad, eh? At least she's still sailin'!" Linebeck smiled his carefree smile.

_Not for long, she won't_, Link wanted to say. He scowled some more at the lanky captain, and he prayed to some God he didn't believe in, that they soon would get on some sort of land, where Link could hide and only come out when the blue-coated captain had left with his sorry excuse for a ship.

* * *

><p>Darkness had overtook him, but Albert knew he had to wake up soon. He still had to protect his master, Dimitri, if it wasn't too late already. The old man groaned, and tried to sit up, but something, or rather, someone, pushed him back, in what he noticed now were soft cushions.<p>

"Keep still for a bit, please? I'm trying to heal your wound here, but it won't work too well with you moving too much."

Albert tried to nod, but a sudden pain in the side of his neck kept him from doing it. He wanted to scream, but the boy who had pushed him back covered his mouth.

"Shh!" he hissed. "We can't afford to be found right now! You need to quiet down, mister." Well, at least he had manners.

The old servant tried to recall the events before he blacked out. He could only remember a couple on the ground, one crying and the other lying still on the cold ground. He remembered a stinging pain in his neck, and the last thought that flashed through his mind: _Sir Lachance! _

He felt like something was terribly wrong, but he didn't dare to even try to ask, or to open his eyes. For the first time in his long life, Albert was afraid of what would happen. Always had he known what was in front of him, always had he known what to do. This was the first time he was left clueless, and it scared the servant.

"Fuck," the boy cursed. "You're bleeding too much. This was easier when you were unconscious... I have to stitch you up." He muttered. He worked quickly, Albert noticed. They must be someplace illegal, or doing something illegal. Either way, the boy didn't want to get caught.

"How's it going, Sora?" a low voice suddenly entered the room. Albert frowned. He didn't recognize this voice, but this aura seemed awfully familiar. He somehow felt... attracted to the voice. He wanted to anything the man would say. If he ordered him to jump off a building, Albert would do it. If the man said he wanted to kill the entire population of where ever they were, Albert would find a way. The feeling of obedience, this the old man knew. But this feeling took obedience to a whole new level, and he wasn't sure if he liked it.

"It's not going at all," the younger boy grumbled. "He's awake, and moving and thinking too much, which makes his blood flow more. I can't heal the wound like this, or stitch him up for that matter. You should've just killed him, Lux, then everything would be easier," the boy, Sora, complained.

Luxord chuckled. "But life isn't easy, Sora. And so isn't the life after death." Albert didn't quite know what to make of that sentence, it sounded rather strange to him. Life after death? How could there be a life after death?

"I'll heal his wounds," the older man stated suddenly, after a long silence. The hands on Alberts body suddenly froze.

"You're not going to... You're not—" Sora stuttered.

"Don't be silly," Luxord hissed. "There are more ways to cure wounds that what you're thinking of. I wouldn't want to waste my energy or time to teach him everything. But," his voice grew softer and more thoughtful. "He would make a nice servant."

Suddenly, Alberts eyes were forced open by a stinging pain through his whole body. He didn't know what was happening, and he wasn't sure if he even wanted to know. He saw the ice-blue eyes of who he assumed was Luxord, and a cold smirk played on the mans lips.

"Just remember," the blonde man whispered in Alberts ear, "this is not the end."

* * *

><p>First of all I'd like to say this shit is <strong>old<strong>. As in, I wrote this ages ago (seriously, I started this back in early 2010... Holy shit I'm old) and then left it gathering dust on my hard drive . I didn't get that far, but I still like it, so I figured I'd put it out there. I've been a lazy mofo though and haven't really checked for spelling/grammar mistakes, so... Tell me if you find any.

**Disclaimer: **my OC's are mine, but the rest belongs to their respective owners.


End file.
